The Life And Times Of Conrad Ecklie
by The Sarcastic Typo
Summary: Pieces of a broken story.


**Title: **The Life And Times Of Conrad Ecklie  
**Summary: **Pieces of a broken story.  
**Word Count: **650  
**Rating: **PG-13 for darker themes and language.  
**A/N: **Thanks for the beta go to Kelly, who always rocks my socks with her awesomeness.

When Conrad Ecklie was born, his father wasn't there.

("I had better things to do than wait around a goddamn hospital, dumbass.")

The doctor called him healthy ("Wonderful weight and size. He's a handsome baby boy, Mrs. Ecklie.") and his mother called him the most adorable baby in the world.

("He's perfect. My little angel.")

X

When Conrad Ecklie was five, his father broke his favorite toy.

("Don't cry, you little prick. It's only a stupid piece of trash.")

His babysitter said it'd be okay ("You've got all these other lovely toys to play with, Conrad.") and his mother bought him a new one.

("There! A brand new toy for you to play with. Where's that smile mommy loves so much?")

X

When Conrad Ecklie was ten, his father pushed him down the stairs.

("You talkin' back to me? I'll show you who's boss.")

His doctor said he'd only sprained his ankle ("The wrap is just a precaution. You should be okay in a couple weeks.") and his mother told him to tell everyone he'd fallen.

("No one needs to know our business, darling.")

X

When Conrad Ecklie was twelve, his father called him a mistake.

("What good are you, you freak? You're useless. Why are you still here?")

His friends were nicer to him than usual ("You can have the last slice of pizza, it's cool.") and his mom got him a brand new bike.

("I know it's not your birthday, sweetie. This is just because you're such a good kid.")

X

When Conrad Ecklie was sixteen, his father started hitting him.

("Did I say you could speak, you piece of shit?")

His teachers tried to talk to him ("Conrad, how'd you get that black eye?") and his mom bought him a car.

("Your grades are so good, sweetheart. You deserve it.")

X

When Conrad Ecklie was eighteen, his father said he'd never make anything of himself.

("You're just going to be another screw up. I don't know why you bother trying.")

His classmates applauded his graduation speech ("That was great, Conrad. You deserved to be valedictorian.") and his mom cried when he moved out.

("My little baby! He's all grown up!")

X

When Conrad Ecklie was twenty-two, his father wasn't around to watch him graduate top of his class.

("Like I was gonna sit around for an hour just to see you.")

His professors said they were proud of him ("Fantastic work, Mr. Ecklie. You're going to go places.") and his mother said she couldn't be happier.

("You've always been so smart, haven't you, dear? Oh, I've missed you.")

X

When Conrad Ecklie was twenty-five, his father scoffed at him when he said he wanted to work in law enforcement.

("A pansy like you? A, 'crime scene investigator'? Yeah, right. You'll last a day.")

His friends were happy for him ("Good luck! You'll be great.") and his mom was worried for his safety.

("Oh, of course I'm excited. I just don't want you to get hurt.")

X

When Conrad Ecklie was thirty, his father didn't care that he'd been made the supervisor of the day shift in Las Vegas.

("There's probably no one better. Only freaks live in Vegas.")

The few friends he still talked to wished him luck ("That's great! I hope you like it.") and his mom took him out to a restaurant to celebrate.

("Congratulations, darling. I always knew you'd be a success.")

X

When Conrad Ecklie was forty, his father died.

The police officer said he'd been driving drunk ("He hit a semi straight on. I'm sorry, there was nothing anyone could do.") and his mom yelled at him for not speaking at the funeral.

("He was right about you! You don't care about anyone but yourself, do you?")

X

When Conrad Ecklie turned forty-eight, he was already Assistant Director of the Las Vegas crime lab. No one was there to congratulate him and his mom had died two years prior. Breast cancer.

He was alone.

-End


End file.
